VENGANZA
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Un trabajo salio mal... EL busca venganza contra ELLA... alguien va pagar por esto ¿Nueva York esta lista para esto?


**PRELUDIO**

-¿Quieres saber cómo llegue aquí?-Aquel hombre de edad madura vestido con un elegante traje sastre miraba con serenidad la vista de la ciudad desde su lujoso despacho mientras daba un trago a su bebida la cual termino de un solo sorbo, en su otra mano traía una pistola semi automática de gran calibre, aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules se gira mirando hacia una joven mujer de cabello rubio la cual le apuntaba con una pistola-te lo contare…-dijo al servirse otro vaso de whisky.

**Ciudad de Nueva York **

En el 2002 las cosas eran un poco más salvajes que hoy en día, los robos eran un poco más "elegantes".

-¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA MUEVE ALGUN MUSCULO LES REVENTARE LA PINCHE CABEZA!-amenazo una mujer con un entallado conjunto de pantalón negro, corsé rojo y chamarra de cuero negro la cual portaba dos pistolas semiautomáticas modificadas con mira laser, mientras otro sujeto con sombrero camisa con estampado de flores el cual cargaba una carabina mientras apuntaba a los cajeros a llenar unas maletas metálicas grises con dinero y bonos bancarios.

-¡ORALE CABRON METE LA PLATA AHÍ!-ordeno el hombre el cual revelo su acento latino, otro sujeto vigilaba a los rehenes con una escopeta de alto poder sobre todo a los cajeros que estaban tras el mostrador-¡LISTO JEFA!-dijo el hombre al recibir las maletas, la mujer de de cabello negro y ojos violetas asintió con satisfacción.

-MUY BIEN SALGAMOS DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ-dijo con molestia-¡BUENO GRACIAS POR FINANCIAR NUESTRA CAUSA!-decía mientras tomaban camino por la salida de emergencia, fue cuando un cajero acciono la alarma

-¡ERROR AMIGO!-dijo el de la escopeta quien vestía una chamarra deportiva negra, pantalón cargo verde olivo, este disparo al pecho del pobre hombre quien voló contra el mostrador atravesándolo por la fuerza del impacto, los tres asaltantes corrieron por el callejón mientras un auto deportivo Viper frenaba de golpe por uno de los extremos del callejón cerca del banco, al frente iba la chica seguida por el hombre del sombrero ambos dieron la vuelta para tomar el callejón atrás iba el pelinegro quien de un disparo destrozo una de las cámaras de seguridad para evitar dejar mas evidencia, corrió hasta llegar a la esquina del callejón cuando de improviso la chica le apunto con sus armas

-Lo siento pero estos son solamente negocios y…-el quedo congelado cuando su mirada comenzó a tornarse rojiza cuando sintió las balas penetrar por su abdomen y pecho-y yo soy una chica un poco avara-dijo tomando dos de las maleta con ayuda del chofer quien le dedico una sonrisa burlonas para subir las maletas al porta equipajes y ambos salir huyendo de la escena dejando al chico pelinegro desangrarse justo cuando las sirenas de la policía llegaban a escena.

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó el capitán de policía

-Robo con violencia señor, cerca de 14 millones robados, dos muertos y uno grave-explicaba con cuadernillo en mano uno de los patrulleros-al parecer estos dos fueron traicionados-

-Pónganlo en custodia-fue lo que ordeno el capitán.

_-Falta decir que mi destino estaba más que sellado-_el chico estaba esposado a una cama de hospital conectado a un respirador artificial-_los encabezados fueron mordaces_-

"_Asalta bancos traicionado por su novia" _decía uno de ellos; _"Asalto en WallStreet evidencia deficiencias en la policía", "Bonos robados a nombre del estado genera incertidumbre", "El alcalde exige que todo el peso de la ley caiga al asaltante atrapo", "No hay pistas que señalen al Cartel como responsable del robo" "Hoy día del juicio"_.

-Fue todo un show increíble, reporteros tratando de obtener mis declaraciones incluso hubo pocos abogados interesados en "defender" mi caso, solo fue digamos una mera formalidad que tuviera un abogado-sonrió el hombre al dar el primer trago a su bebida-2001 fue donde comenzó todo…-

_-"Después de un trepidante juicio el criminal conocido como Darien Shields fue sentenciado a 45 años de prisión por el delito de robo y asalto a un banco federal, así como a otros 20 por el asesinato del cajero Robert Plisckent-_la escena muestra al hombre en traje de prisión ser subido a una camioneta de la policía mientras un mar de reporteros le lanzaban un mar de preguntas que él ni se inmuto a responder _-Shields cumplirá su condena en la prisión de máxima seguridad del estado sin libertad bajo palabra o fianza, entre tanto el FBI cree que el podría estar relacionado con el "CARTEL" este grupo criminal ha crecido con fuerza en la ciudad teniendo fuertes conflictos con las mafias tanto rusas como italianas en otras noticias…-_

**A las afueras de Manhattan, 6 semanas después...**

Aquel convoy conformado por dos patrullas y un bus de la policía se dirigían a la penitenciaria de Rikers Island, era un día lluvioso y el chofer del bus tenia la radio prendida con una música de los 70's una balada la cual hacia juego con la situación, en la parte de atrás estaban Darien junto a otras seis personas entre ellas un anciano de origen chino el cual tenía un collar de cuentas de madera en sus manos, un par de matones al parecer italianos a los cuales su jefe de seguro no pago la fianza ya que se la pasaban discutiendo en italiano, un chico rubio el cual tenía las manos vendadas y fuertemente esposadas además de dos guardias que estaban vigilando que no hicieran nada sospechoso mas sin embargo eso no vendría de dentro…

El tráfico era algo denso en la autopista 278 debido a la caseta de cobro en la autopista misma aunado a las reparaciones que había en la zona

-Aquí Charlie 224 hay tráfico denso en la 278 ¿me copia central?-informo uno de los oficiales de la patrulla que lideraba el convoy-_Enterado Charlie 224 hay una fuga de gas y mantenimiento está respondiendo _-informo la despachadora-10-4 central-ambos policías se vieron con molestia y resignación cuando una furgoneta se cambio de carril sin aviso golpeándose ambos vehículos

-¿Pero qué carajos?-dijo uno de los policías viéndose forzado a salir, le siguió su compañero para revisar el golpe mientras el primero se dirigía con el conductor el cual veía su rostro por el retrovisor-Papeles por favor-solicito a lo que el conductor busco entre su ropa sacando una pistola y disparándola al oficial el otro apenas reacciono cuando de la furgoneta salieron otros dos sujetos los cuales lo abatieron con sus subfusiles, el conductor del bus viendo la agresión trato de salir pero un tráiler le cerró el paso, los escoltas de la patrulla de retaguardia oyeron los disparos y salieron a combatir no sin antes llamar por refuerzos, pero el ataque no vino del frente sino de atrás por otros pistoleros que de inmediato los acabaron ambos grupos rodearon el bus y forzaron la puerta de emergencia

-¡OKEY CABRONES!-dijo uno de los atacantes-¡SI APRECIAN SUS VIDAS SUELTEN SUS ARMAS Y DENME LAS LLAVES!-los dos custodios no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, otro de los atacantes a punta de empujones bajaron a los guardias-¡ORALE BAJESE PENDEJO!-ordeno.

-¡VAYA VAYA!-dijo el que parecía ser el líder-Es tu día de suerte viejo-le dijo al anciano al que le quito las esposas-estas libre vetarro-al momento de liberarlo dejo las llaves ahí, el grupo de atacantes de inmediato salieron de ahí cruzando al otro lado de la carretera donde un par de camionetas todo terreno les estaban esperando.

Darien tomo las llaves después de que los dos italianos se liberaran-¡hey amigo! ayuda a un hermano ¿quieres?-Darien titubeo de ayudar al rubio pero le quito las esposas, ambos salieron del bus cuando vio algo volar hacia la reparación, el rechinar de los neumáticos le hizo entender algo-¡CORRE!-grito al correr como alma que lleva el diablo mientras un trabajador que estaba soldando la tubería de metal escucho algo rebotar cerca suyo, levanto su careta solo para ver como aquella granada rebotaba cerca suyo-¿¡Pero qué cara…!?-la explosión se escucho por toda la zona demoliendo una parte de la autopista y cobrándose un gran número de víctimas, entre los sobrevivientes estaban Darien y el rubio.

-¿¡Amigo estas bien!?-pregunto el segundo

-Si estoy vivo…aun-dijo-¿que carajos paso?-

-Eso mi amigo fue una granada-explico el segundo-pero lo mejor será largarnos de este infierno-sugirió, ambos corrieron por unas cuantas calles cuando vieron a un hombre salir de su auto al cual se lo quitaron con mucha facilidad, condujeron por un rato hasta que le rubio hablo

-Me llamo Andrew pero todos me dicen "8th ball"-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿8th ball? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?-pregunto Darien

-Bueno es una historia muy divertida, estaba en un billar cuando…-

-Suficiente no quiero oírla-interrumpió Darien

-¡OH VAMOS AMIGO ES MUY DIVERTIDA!-alego Andrew-Mira si me dejas contártela te llevo a uno de mis escondites en Queens-Darien lo pensó un poco y suspiro

-Mas te vale que me cague de risa…-advirtió mientras llevaba a Andrew a su escondite

-Y luego después de perder contra este tipo siete veces seguidas me da una octava y ¡pum! ¡Sorpresa! La bola le explota destrozándole el taco y las esquirlas se le incrustan en la cara-relataba con un morbo torcido Andy como prefería que le dijeran-¡Fue épico!-se carcajeo.

-No sé si reírme o vomitar-respondió Darien con cierta molestia-¿En verdad pudiste hacer eso con una bola de billar?-

-¡Claro solo mezclas los químicos suficientes y voila!-

-¿De dónde sacaste ese material?-

-De Wallmart-respondio con tranquilidad, Darien freno de golpe ante tal declaración su sorpresa era mayúscula-para que te lo sepas puedes crear una potente bomba con un limpiador de piso y desengrasante, sus ingredientes son los mismos para una granada o el c4, oye en la siguiente calle a la derecha y entra al callejón-el auto avanzo como dijo Andy deteniéndose dentro de un callejón donde había solo tres puertas, Andy toco la que daba al callejón

-¡Hey Marcus hermano!-dijo al hombre de color que se asomo, lo saludo con un apretón de manos y posterior abrazo-Lograste evadir a la policía ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo lograste salir?-pregunto con evidente sorpresa

-¿Escuchaste lo de la I-278?, estaba camino a Riker cuando unos tipos latinos sacaron a un chino se dio la chance y él me ayudo a salir de ahí-

-Si la explosión se escucho hasta acá, supongo que quieres un lugar donde pasar la noche mientras las cosas se enfrían ¿no?-indago Marcus-

-Solo por un rato además creo que él te puede ayudar con tu jefe-sugirió Andy

-No lo sé 8th Ball, Luigi es especial con sus empleados si se lo pides tu tal vez-respondió Marcus haciendo una seña a Darien quien entro-¡Pónganse cómodos!-enseño el lugar un departamento un tanto descuidado pero con lo básico-allá atrás hay ropa busquen lo que necesiten y pues bienvenidos-indico el negro-8th Ball me voy al club si quieres comida hay algo en la nevera-el hombre salió por una puerta distinta por la que entraron, Andy se dirigió a la nevera sacando una cerveza en lata y un envase de comida china el cual ataco.

-¿Quieres un poco?-ofreció el rubio

-Paso quiero dormir un rato-

-Puedes usar la habitación a la derecha-Darien se dirigió-que pases-un portazo-buenas noches-Andy se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, Darien mientras tanto miraba el techo recostado sobre la cama

-Raye….-dijo al tener el recuerdo de aquella hermosa y despiadada mujer….-

"_El incidente que tuvo el día de hoy a medio día ha sido un ataque sin precedentes desde los ataques terroristas del año pasado el ataque fue perfectamente coordinado por un grupo desconocido la policía se visto superada aun mas debido a que su central fue víctima de un ataque de hackers el cual ha dejado inutilizado su base de datos para saber quiénes iban en ese convoy, las victimas se cuentan por hasta el momento 24 muertos y decenas de heridos"-la televisión fue apagada por Raye quien sonreía complacida mientras un hombre de cabello largo castaño atado en coleta se aproximo a la mujer tomándola con suavidad por los hombros._

-¿Estas contenta?-dijo él para besar el cuello de su evidentemente amante

-Si me lo haces con fuerza lo estaré-dijo al colocar su mano en la entrepierna-¡hazme tuya Nicolás!-le ordeno al lanzarse contra él en un mar de lujuria

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

-Te lo dijo amigo este tipo Luigi tiene conexiones-explicaba Andy a un dudoso Darien

-¿Paga bien?-

-Paga con creces y puede escalar-

-Mira amigo él es brazo derecho de mi pa' Toni Cipriani-

-Soy Toni Cipriani y más te vale no meterte conmigo-

**HEY COMO ESTAN? PUES AQUÍ DEJANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE VENDRAN MAS SOPRESAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS!**

**SIR CHARLES Z**


End file.
